I Officially Hate Pizza FNAF
by Cece4907AJ
Summary: This is a story about me (name never revealed) and my adventures as the night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I hope you enjoy this story and have as much fun reading it as my brother and I had fun writing it! And subscribe to my brother's youtube channel Bacca Gaming Central - Minecraft and More (he made me add that)


**I Officially Hate Pizza**

**Memories**

"_Five nights. Just five nights. I got this" _I kept saying over and over in my head. I got a job as the night guard as Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. My boss, or, someone, was on the phone giving me tips on how to survive. I remembered how my brother had got this job before me. He had said he would be fine. He wasn't. The animatronics stuffed him into the Freddy suit on the fifth night. He had almost been done with the shift, and he was going to quit after he got his paycheck, since he didn't want to die. I had understood and agreed, but was still worried since he didn't quit sooner. When I heard he was gone, I went insane. I decided to finish what he started. The evil animatronics weren't going to get away with taking him that easily. I was going to win. Suddenly, the call ended and I was on my own. It was the third night, only two nights left and I will survive. Foxy had almost given me a heart attack. "I WILL get my revenge!" I told myself. I wasn't going to go down. Each day when he got out of the pizzeria, Brian had told me how to survive. He said that if I ever stupidly got the job, he wanted me to survive. I had thanked him for the knowledge he had fed to my mind, knowing it would come in handy one day. I quickly checked the cameras. Freddy was gone. "Crap! I'm so done for." I whined, but I kept my head up high. Freddy wasn't going to get me. I was way too knowledgeable about them to get stuffed. Pushing my thoughts aside, I checked Parts And Service. I turned on my flashlight, and saw Foxy in front of the camera. My heart skipped a beat. "Oh gerd." I whimpered. I checked another camera, and saw that Old Chica was somehow in the vent, which I quickly sealed. "That was a close one." I sighed. I checked the other vent and saw Bonnie, and I seal that vent as well.

**Almost Dead, or Not**

The same well-knowledged person was finally done on the phone and it was 4 am. Just two more hours. I checked the stage. All of them were there. I checked Parts and Service and saw Foxy, just, standing there. "Odd." I pondered. "It's like they're, waiting, for the last night, tomorrow." I had no idea what was going on. Still weirded out, I checked all the vents. I wasn't going to get killed easily. Then I just sat there, sipping my coffee. Bored as heck, I reluctantly checked my phone. I had no texts, no missed calls, no emails, no notifications, nothing. "Strange….." I mumbled. I was still used to my bff filling my phone with texts, calling me nonstop. Slowly I turned toward the clock, which read 6 am. Tonight was my last night.

**I'm A Legend**

"My last night. I'm doing this for you, Brian." I whispered up at the sky before closing the shades. I was back in the office, bored as heck. Without thinking twice I checked all the vents. Better safe than sorry. I checked all the cameras and saw only Toy Chica was gone, as usual. As the saying says, _The early bird gets the worm_, I thought. I checked the other cameras and found her, or it, in the dining area. "Like usual, it wants to eat. I'll give you something to eat. A KNUCKLE SANDWICH!" I yelled. I wasn't going to forgive them for stuffing my brother. Sometimes, I want to punch the little tablet I hold every time I see an evil robot. It was already 3 am and I already was creeped out. I was ready to jump out the window and never return. No, I wasn't going to forfeit, and I wasn't going to give up and let them stuff me into a suit. I went into a flashback of watching videos of this with my brother. Someone who had survived had recorded their time doing this job and posted it on YouTube. I glanced over at the Freddy plushy on my desk, remembering the day my brother gave it to me. Suddenly, I heard a small echo, "Hello". A few minutes later I heard, "Hi". I said the same thing each time. "I don't want to meet you. I'll never like you. I'll never help jags, like yourself. You're an idiot and a doochebag! I HATE YOU! GOODBYE!" I would scream, and stop myself from running down the hall and punch their faces off. I checked my watch. 6 am.

**I Love (most of) My Life**

"I made it! I'm alive! I survived!" I cheered. I mean, seriously, it's IMPOSSIBLE to survive this, according to my personal references. Suddenly, I burst into tears. I was happy, excited, sad, and furious. I happily jumped out the window and jumped back in. Wow, I can't believe I forgot! I was supposed to wait here for my paycheck. Sighing, I sat down in my squishy chair. I sipped my coffee slowly and wondered when I would get my money. "I'm not sticking around. I'll just call him and say I don't want the money." I told myself and jumped out the window. The sun stung my eyes, for I hadn't seen the light in a long time. Two or three people were staring at me. I brushed it off and ran down the street. 10 minutes later, I was at a lot. It was far from empty. It had stones. Gravestones. I had meant to come here. The reason? I had a meeting with someone here. I jumped over the tiny stone wall and ran up a path. At the tenth row of stones, I turn to the left and slowly walked down the aisle. At the twelfth stone I stopped and turn to look at it. It was the stone of my brother. I kneeled down and spoke, as if I had a one-way connection with the person whose body was buried underground. "I have completed what you started. I don't know if it makes you happy or satisfied, but I consider it getting my revenge. I made the robots mad and they wish they can get me back there to kill me and stuff me in a suit. I finished what you started, Brian." I told him. I was finally satisfied. After a while, I stood up and walked down the path. When reaching the end, I climbed the metal gate and jumped from the top to the other side. Five minutes later, I arrived at my house. I fished thru my pockets and finally found my keys. Shoving a key into the lock and turning it, I walked in. I glanced around and saw something on the table. It was small and shiny. I blinked, making sure I wasn't seeing things. It disappeared. I shrugged it off and collapsed onto the couch (on purpose). After a while of just lying there, I turned on the tv. After a few minutes of channel surfing, I stopped at the news. Nothing new. Just a few crimes, fires, the usual. I turned off the tv, now extremely bored. Reluctantly, I checked my phone. I had a text. "A text from, Brian?!" I asked myself and my phone.

**Meeting With The Dead**

I checked the text to see if it was like the ones he would send, in case someone got his number on their new phone and accidently texted me. Nope. It was exactly like him. Surprisingly, it was the last thing he had told me. "If I don't come outta there, I want you to know how to defend yourself without me calling you if you get my job. Remember everything I told you, all of their behaviors, how to stop them, especially Foxy, from coming." I read the text aloud. How, how could this happen?! Then I remembered. The guy on the phone had said they stuff you into the Freddy suit. _Brian must have been able to somehow still have his phone! He must have wanted to tell me that he's still there! _I thought. I slowly replied. The text read: _Brian? Is that really you? I miss you so much. Thanks to you, I'm alive! I was so happy that I finished what you started that I left out the window at the end of the last night. For some reason I didn't get my money, but I don't care. Can you meet me at my place? I never moved, so you'll be able to figure it out. _My phone buzzed a few minutes later I got a reply. My heart skipped five beats. He said that they had stuffed him in the Freddy suit but he had somehow gotten out. _Odd_. I thought. I kept reading. He said he could meet me at my place at 10 am. My fingers flew across the keys like a jet. I replied saying that I could see him then, and then hit send. Slowly, I checked the time. 9:55 am. "So close! And yet so far!" I exclaimed. Nothing was going to ruin this for me. I fell back onto the couch and stared at my phone's clock. 9:56 am. What felt like an hour later, was finally 10 am. As soon as the close struck 10, there was a knock on the door. Running over to the door, I opened it. I had no idea who it was since I immediately got wrapped in a hug. Not knowing what was going on, I hugged the figure back. After about five minutes, the hug ended. I nearly passed out when I saw who it was. "Brian!" I screamed, being excited even when I had known he was coming. "That's meh name, don't ware it out." He replied. He sat down on the armchair as usual. I plopped down on the couch and smiled at him. "Coffee?" I asked him, expecting he knew what I meant. "You know how I like it." He answered, smiling. "I missed you so much, Brian." I sighed, grabbing his favorite mug from the cabinet. I set it in the machine thingy, inserted a little container of hazelnut coffee, and let the machine do the rest. After talking for a few minutes, I gave him his coffee. Brian took a sip and smiled. He liked it. I took a random mug out of the cabinet and poured chocolate milk in it. "Not in the coffee mood?" Brian questioned me. I nodded, sipping the nice, cool beverage contained in my mug. My dog, Chloe, came running out of the backyard and right inside. She jumped up on Brian's lap and licked his face. "Remember all the good times with dad when we played with her?" I asked, setting down my mug and walking over to get Chloe down. She got down before I grabbed her and laid down at Brian's feet.

**Same Old Brian**

From then on Brian and I were closer than ever before. He told everyone he's not dead and got his gravestone removed from the graveyard. I'm happy to have my brother back and now know we have a never ending connection. We now both hate pizza because of the stupid pizzeria.


End file.
